I Love You
by kurooha
Summary: Todas buscan lo que no pueden conseguir de otros, consiguiendo así una forma de satisfacerse ayudándose BxYxK YURI


**Aviso: **Contiene yuri y trío.

**I Love You**

Las grandes puertas que tenía en el instituto se abrieron, haciendo que en pocos segundos, muchos estudiantes comenzaran a salir de allí para poder descansar después de un largo día.

Un chico moreno y otro pelirrojo se pararon esperando a su compañera que estaba despidiéndose de unas chicas.

"Hoy creo que tendréis que buscaros otro método de hacer los deberes y que no sea el 'copiar de los de Keiko'." Avisó la chica alegremente recibiendo las miradas curiosas de ambos chicos.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Kuwabara preguntado por el chico moreno que parecía estar pensando en algo.

"Hoy he quedado con las chicas al templo de Genkai." Contestó la chica aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

"¡Que bien! ¡Iremos juntos y así podré ver a mi Yukina!"

"Me temo que eso tendrá que ser para otro día. Hoy vamos a pasar una tarde solo para chicas. Es como cuando vosotros decís: 'lo siento, pero hoy es solo para chicos, no puedes venir.', pues esto es lo mismo." Volvió a responder la chica mirando al moreno que seguía estando callado.

"Bah... Es que aunque pudiera ir, no iría. Lo único que harías sería hablar de tonterías... Os pondréis a criticar como las viejas..." comentó Yusuke, poniéndose en defensa y esperando recibir un golpe que nunca llegó.

"Tranquilo Yusuke, estoy demasiado contenta para que me estropees el día."

"Ya... bueno, pues que te vaya bien la reunión de ancianas..." contestó Yusuke un poco enfadado al ver que la chica parecía darle poco caso a todo lo que él comentaba.

"¿Pues sabes? Pues seguramente me gustara más mantener una conversación con todas ellas, antes que mantenerla con un chico que solo busca pelea. Digamos que, cuando estoy con vosotros, de la única conversación que puedo disfrutar es con la de Kurama cuando esta y vosotros estáis bastante ocupados discutiendo por cual plato parece estar más lleno."

"¡Tsk!" fue lo único que digo el moreno aumentando la velocidad de su paso mientras iba murmurando maldiciones.

"Oh, Kuwabara, yo me voy ya para el templo, cuando alcances a Yusuke, le dices de mi parte que pase una buena tarde." Contestó la chica sonriéndose y cogiendo otra dirección mientras el pelirrojo fue a alcanzar al otro chico.

"Oye, tengo que ir a hacer un recado. Ya nos veremos más tarde." Comentó Yusuke yéndose corriendo y dejando a Kuwabara abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras pensaba en lo que podía decir antes de que el moreno se fuera del todo.

"Espera..."

Pero fue demasiado tarde al ver como ahora ya no quedaba nada del detective.

··················

"¡Hola Keiko!" Saludó alegremente Botan mientras se levantaba e iba a abrazar a la chica, seguida por Yukina mientras que por otra habitación salían Genkai y Shizuru a saludarla.

"Buenas tardes."

"¿¡Sabes!? Genkai ha comprado unos pastelitos deliciosos para comer mientras tomamos el té... Encima que nos deja quedar aquí... mira lo que nos hace..." comenzó a decir Botan mirando con adoración a la mujer que dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.

"Te he dicho que pares ya..." comentó Genkai mirando a la guía.

"Botan lleva todo el rato agradeciendo a Genkai por los pasteles, aunque Genkai no para de decirle que se olvide de eso porque tampoco ha sido tanto." Comentó Yukina compartiendo una mirada con Botan para que después le diera una sonrisa a la guía.

"Bueno... ¡entonces vamos ya a por los pastelitos!" comentó Botan riendo y yendo a buscar la bandeja de los dulces seguida por Genkai y Yukina que fueron a buscas las tazas y otras cosas más.

Shizuru sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarros, cogiendo uno de ellos y volviendo a guardar el paquete para sacar un mechero y encender el cigarro, el cual no tardó en ser llevado entre los labios de la chica.

Se sentó, con su cara hacía el patio, contemplando el cielo mientras abría la boca para dejar escapar el humo y hacía una señal con la mano para que Keiko se sentara.

La joven hizo caso y, al igual que Shizuru, miró hacia el cielo.

"Hace un buen día, eh." Comentó la mayor.

"Si. Aunque se agradece que en temporada de calor haya un poco de viento."

"Aja... tienes razón. Y... ¿Cómo va con Yusuke?"

"¿Eh? Umm... con Yusuke... pues va como siempre..."

"¿Cómo siempre? ¿Habéis tenido---?"

"¡NO! No, no... No estamos saliendo ni nada... así que no..."

Shizuru sonrió al ver como la otra chica parecía bastante alterada después de que ella le hubiera preguntado algo que quedo a medias.

"¡Keiko! ¡Keiko!" comentó alegremente Botan que llegaba dando saltitos con una pequeña bandeja de pastelitos que se iban moviendo con posibilidades de caer al suelo si la chica seguía con los saltos. "Mira lo que traigo. ¿Quieres uno?" preguntó la chica al llegar justo delante de la morena y poniendo la bandeja delante de su cara.

"No... mejor esperar a que vengan con el té." Comentó Keiko mirando insegura a la bandeja y poniendo bien un pastelito que estaba medio caído para después coger la bandeja de las manos de la guía y ponerla en la pequeña mesa que había en la misma habitación.

"Aquí esta el té." Dijo Yukina seguida por Genkai y dejando la bandeja de tazas en la misma mesa en la que estaba la de los pastelitos.

Lentamente, las chicas fueron tomando asiento y comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales.

··················

Las hojas de uno de los arbustos se fueron moviendo, hasta hacer un pequeño agujero y de allí asomar una cabeza.

"Aún no lo entiendo porque estoy aquí..." comentó un chico moreno mientras se movía, intentando no hacer ruido, en busca de algún sitio que pudiera ver que se hacía en el templo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. "Hiei, cuando viene al templo, siempre esta encima de un árbol y normalmente nadie se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que Kurama lo menciona, algo que no suele pasar muchas veces... ¡Voy a utilizar la táctica d Hiei!"

No tardó mucho tiempo en comenzar a subir por un árbol mientras entonaba, silenciosamente, una canción.

Su sonrisa aumentó al sentir como sus dedos hacían contacto con la primera rama grande del árbol, sonrisa que duró poco al sentir como algo le pisaba los dedos brutalmente.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar y hacer que las chicas se dieran cuenta de su presencia, miro hacía arriba encontrándose con el pie de Hiei pisándole sus dedos mientras tenía su típica sonrisa.

"Hiei... aparta el pie..." gruñó el detective.

Dicho demonio lo miró varios segundos curiosamente para después mirar hacia el templo y pasando de lo que el detective le había dicho.

"Hiei... me estas haciendo daño..." siguió gruñendo el detective intentando aguantar la rabia que le estaba entrando al ver como ese demonio parecía pasar de él para su propia diversión.

El demonio, después de haber escuchado unas cuantas veces más su propio nombre en los gruñidos que iba emitiendo el detective y ver que ya estaba satisfecho, lo miró y apartó lentamente el pie, haciendo que el detective se levantara en la rama listo para decirle unas cuantas cosas al demonio, algo que no pudo hacer al ver como éste, tranquilamente, señalaba hacia el templo avisándole con eso que, al menor ruido, las chicas se darían cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Sabes que no hace falta vigilar a tu hermana porque ya están las demás?" preguntó Yusuke con un tono que casi ni el demonio pudo escuchar.

"¿Las demás?" preguntó Hiei arqueando una ceja. "No confió en ninguna de ellas. A más, este es uno de los mejores sitios para dormir, ya que se esta bastante silencioso sin haber ningún estúpido ningen ruidoso, excepto cuando viene tu estúpido amigo. ¿Tu chica te ha invitado a la fiesta?"

"¿Eh? No, no... No me han invitado, aunque tampoco iría si me invitaran... No estoy loco."

Hiei sonrió al ver como el detective movía, con cuidado, su cuerpo en un intento de escuchar lo que las chicas estaban diciendo, algo que, al no conseguirlo, hacía que frunciera el ceño y emitiera algún extraño gruñido.

"Desde ese árbol se puede escuchar mucho mejor..."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ah..." balbuceó el detective dispuesto a dirigirse donde el demonio había señalado para después parar y volver a mirar al otro chico con una cara de confusión. "¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?"

"Desde allí se puede escuchar que es lo que dice ese estúpido que viene día si y día también."

"Oh... Entonces aquí te quedas." Comentó el chico bajando del árbol para dirigirse hacía el otro mientras Hiei iba murmurando lo estúpido que llegaba a ser para después saltar al otro árbol y esperar a que el detective llegara mientras pensaba si estaría bien volver a pisarle los dedos.

··················

"La verdad es que son muy estúpidos..." comentó Shizuru después de que Keiko les hubiera explicado el accidente que ocurrió entre el experimento con una rana, Yusuke y Kuwabara.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio después de que todas hubieran asentido al escuchar el comentario de Shizuru, silencio que no tardó en desaparecer cuando Genkai se levantó.

"Me iré a dar una vuelta por fuera del templo... mi cuerpo necesita moverse." Dijo la mayor.

"Te acompaño."

La voz de Shizuru hizo que Genkai parara para esperarla y después, ambas, salir por la puerta dejando a las otras tres chicas mirándose curiosamente.

"Bueno... ¡entonces más pastelitos para nosotras!" comentó Botan mientras cogía otro pastelito para metérselo a la boca. "Estos placeres son de esos que no puedes tomar cada día mientras haces de guía..." comentó como pudo después de tragarse lo que tenía en la boca haciendo que Yukina dejará una pequeña y tímida risita.

"¿No vas a tomar ninguno más, Keiko?" preguntó Yukina al ver como la otra chica tan solo iba mirando como las otras dos iban comiendo.

"¿Eh? A no... No voy a comer más... no tengo mucho apetito."

"¿Ya hechas de menos a Yusuke?" preguntó Botan sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¡NO!" Gritó Keiko haciendo que las otras dos dieran un salto hacía atrás del susto. "¿Por qué siempre que tiene que ser Yusuke? ¿Por qué creéis que en todos mis problemas tiene que estar él? ¿Por qué no queréis ver que vosotras y los demás también estáis en mi mente?" La chica se calló intentando coger el aire que necesitaba mientras que las otras dos compartían una mirada.

"Perdona... no quería decir eso... Y tampoco es que crea que siempre piensas en Yusuke... Tan solo era como una broma, no pensé que... te lo tomarías así..." contestó Botan bastante confundida aún por como había reaccionado la morena.

"Déjalo... quiero decir que yo tampoco me tenía que haber puesto así tan solo por una pregunta..." contestó riendo avergonzadamente Keiko.

"Ahora un besito para cerrar este tema." Comentó Yukina sonriendo.

Botan, al principio, miró curiosa a la morena para después darle una sonrisa y quedar delante de ella. No tardó mucho más en volver a sonreír al ver como la morena giraba la cara en espera de que sus labios se posaran en su mejilla, pero eso fue algo que no ocurrió, ya que las manos de la guía habían hecho que el rostro de la morena quedara otra vez enfrente de ella, uniendo esta vez los labios en un pequeño roce.

"¿Pero qué has hecho?" preguntó alarmada Keiko apartándose, al instante, de la otra chica. "Me tenías que haber dado un beso... pero en la mejilla, no en los labios."

"Yukina ha dicho un beso, pero no en que lugar. ¿Qué más da si te lo doy en la mejilla o en los labios?"

"Botan... en los labios solo lo hacen la gente que se gusta."

"Keiko... tu a mi me gustas."

"No, no, no, no... Quiero decir si. A ver, Botan, tu también me gustas, al igual que Yukina, pero el 'me gustas' que he dicho sobre lo del beso en los labios es aún más fuerte." Comentó Keiko pasándose los dedos por la sien en un intento de tranquilizarse del todo. "A parte de que no puedes utilizar esa palabra a la mínima, debes de sentirlo..."

"Yo lo siento cuando te lo digo. A más no es nada malo decirlo, si nos gustas a Yukina y a---"

"Shhh... No digas nada más. Y ahora ya podéis decir que era una broma." Comentó con un tono cansado la morena.

"Pero es que esto no es una broma." Comentó Yukina con amabilidad. "Deberías aceptarlo sin darle tantas vueltas de cabeza."

"¿Cómo quieres que lo acepte? Estáis diciendo cosas sin sentido... El 'quiero' al que me estoy refiriendo desde un principio es algo parecido al amar, ¿lo entendéis ahora?"

"¿Tu sabes a lo que te refieres cuando dices amar?" preguntó Yukina mirando a la morena y recibiendo un guiño de Botan al ver como la chica se quedó en silencio.

"No... creo que no... pero esa no es la cuestión." Respondió la morena. "Bueno... ¿sabéis qué? Mejor que hagamos ver que no ha pasado nada... si... eso será lo mejor."

"¿Qué tienes miedo de qué Yusuke lo descubra y se burle de ti porque has sido besada por una chica?" bromeó Botan recibiendo una mala mirada de la morena, la cual después de varios intentos fracasados en calmarse no pudo más.

"¿Me has escuchado antes? No me importa lo que piense Yusuke, ¿por qué no te lo metes ya de una vez en la cabeza?" Sus ojos pronto divisaron como la guía volvía a compartir otra mirada con Yukina para después volverla a mirar con una gran sonrisa, abriendo lentamente la boca dispuesta a decir algo más mientras y siendo rápidamente cortada por Keiko. "Eso no quiere decir que me guste que una chica me bese."

"En vez de chica... más bien sería un espíritu... Aunque, hoy puedes tocarme..."

Keiko no tardó en sonrojarse al sentir esas palabras que habían salido de la boca de la guía con un tono inocente y de las cuales su mente parecía haberlas llevado por un camino totalmente erróneo.

"Y Yukina es un inocente demonio..." comentó otra vez Botan dejando esta vez que se le notara toda la inocencia que dejaba en cada palabra y haciendo que Yukina sonriera. "Así que si de casualidad, ella o yo te besamos no podrás decir lo que has dicho antes..."

"Espera... ¿Dónde esta la auténtica Botan?" preguntó Keiko cansada ya del extraño comportamiento que parecía tener la guía espiritual.

"Estoy aquí."

"No, tu no. Botan nunca diría estas cosas que estas diciendo tu."

"Pero cuando te encontrabas a Botan, normalmente, solía ser cuando tenía trabajo." Contestó la chica hablándose en tercera persona. "Creo que ella puede disfrutar del día que tiene fiesta con sus amigas."

"Pero no creo que besar a otra persona del mismo sexo sea disfrutar del día."

"Como sabrás, soy un espíritu, no cada día Koenma me deja venir aquí con este cuerpo. No cada día puedo sentir el tacto de las cosas ni mucho más se me permite besar porque es algo que, sencillamente, no puedo hacer porque no suelo tener cuerpo. Por lo tanto, por un día, puedo disfrutar besando a alguien que quiero."

"¡Pero es que lo que estas haciendo no es normal!" Replicó Keiko intentando hacer que su amiga se diera cuenta de que eso no se tendría que hacer.

"Keiko... Botan tiene razón... El problema es que tu eres muy cerrada con estas cosas..." comentó Yukina tranquilamente recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de la morena que no esperaba que Yukina hubiera hablado para ponerse a favor de la guía mientras que esta le daba una gran sonrisa.

"Pero..."

"¿Cuál crees que es su problema?" preguntó maliciosamente Botan a Yukina pasando de lo que iba a decir Keiko.

"Creo que... demasiado Yusuke..." Después de que Yukina contestara, Botan se echo a reír, seguida por las risitas de Yukina mientras Keiko parecía enfadarse aún más.

"Eso es mentira. Yusuke no tiene nada que ver, ni con esto ni con nada."

"Demuéstralo." Dijo Yukina casi en forma de reto recibiendo, otra vez, las dos miradas sorprendidas de las chicas que estaban con ella.

"No creo que..." Se calló al ver como las otras dos parecían satisfechas de que ella contestara con duda. Se hubiera rendido, dejado que ellas pensaran que Yusuke era el rey de su mente, y lo hubiera hecho si su orgullo no fuera más fuerte aún de lo que aparentaba.

Volvió a dudar al no saber exactamente que era lo que iba a hacer, pero no tardó mucho en acercarse a Yukina y apretara sus labios fuertemente con los de la otra chica, dejándola, a ella y a Botan, sorprendidas.

"¿Qué? ¿El problema es Yusuke?" preguntó la chica al apartarse de Yukina con una gran sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en su boca.

"Bueno... eso era algo fácil de hacer..." comentó Botan con un tono de poco interés. "Unir tus labios con los suyos no demuestra nada..."

La chica se quedó enfrente de Yukina, mirando por unos instantes a la morena para después hacer lo mismo que había hecho Keiko con Yukina, dejando como principal diferencia el hecho que, después de unos pocos segundos, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Yukina, la cual no pudo reprimir un gemido con algo parecido a sorpresa en él.

Keiko miró sorprendida como los brazos de Yukina iban envolviendo a la guía en un tierno abrazo comparado a lo que se podría llamar por lo que parecía un salvaje beso que estaban teniendo.

Sus labios se partieron intentando decir algo para parar esa escena, pero por mucho que movió la boca no se escuchó nada. Sus propias manos se posaron en su propio estómago al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en él al ver como sus dos amigas seguían besándose y abrazándose sin importar su presencia.

Pronto, su mano derecha se levantó, posándose en su pecho intentando, así, tranquilizar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, que parecía que, cada vez que una de las chicas movía sus brazos hacía alguna parte del cuerpo de la otra o cada vez que dejaban un gemido, estuviera a punto de salirse.

"No creo que... esto... no..." comenzó a balbucear Keiko mientras se acercaba silenciosamente a las otras dos chicas. Viendo que su voz no alcanzaba a sus oídos, opto por separarlas.

Sus manos acariciaron el tejido del kimono que Botan llevaba puesto, pudiendo sentir aún con él puesto, el calor que el cuerpo de dicha chica tenía haciendo que un leve sonrojo se apoderará de sus mejillas mientras más nervios la iban poseyendo.

Se mordió al labio al ver como la pequeña tensión que la guía había cogido al sentir su mano iba desapareciendo, se mordió aún más al notar esos malditos nervios aumentando más en ella si es que eso aún fuera posible, y se mordió aún más al darse cuenta de que Yukina la estaba mirando mientras seguía besando a la otra chica.

_La inocencia, la pureza..._

_¿A dónde estaban?_

"Tienes sangre." Comentó Botan acercándose a la morena con la vista fija en la pequeña herida, de la que comenzaba a salir sangre, que yacía en el labio inferior de la morena.

Y de pronto algo caliente acarició su labio inferior, Botan acaba de lamerle el labio para limpiarle la sangre de la herida, haciendo que la morena se recuperara de sus pensamientos y se apartara bruscamente de la chica.

_La muerte..._

_¿Era ella?_

"¿Aún sigues con eso?" preguntó Botan curiosa al ver como la chica se había apartado de ella cuando tan solo le estaba limpiando la sangre.

"¿Qué hay de Kuwabara?" preguntó Keiko, esta vez ella pasando de Botan y dirigiéndose a Yukina, la cuala la miró sorprendida.

"¿Kuwabara? ¿Qué hay de él?"

"¿Cómo qué que hay de él? ¿No tenías algo tu y él?"

Yukina negó con la cabeza lentamente sin decir nada más y dejando que la guía hablara por ella.

"Kuwabara habla mucho sobre el amor que siente por ella, pero aún así... Aunque él la quiera y aunque ella también tenga sentimientos por él... Ella necesita cosas que, por ahora, Kuwabara es incapaz de darle."

"¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?" preguntó bastante alterada la morena.

"Kuwabara solo le ha estado dando amor con palabras, no le ha dado absolutamente nada más por ahora por la simple inocencia que tiene, y ella necesita más que simples palabras... Necesita que la toquen, que la abracen, que la besen... sin que piensen que sea una muñeca de cristal que se pueda romper al mínimo contacto que tengas con ella."

Él... y su inocencia... era ridículo pensar que Yukina quería más... era ridículo pensar que Kuwabara era más inocente que ella a no ser que la muerte hubiera roto la pureza que en un principio tenía.

"¡Botan! ¿Qué le has hecho?"

"Yo no le he hecho nada... yo tan solo quiero ayudarla, quiero que sea feliz porque la quiero y porque necesito compañía, compañía que ella me da."

_La muerte necesitando... necesitando la inocencia..._

_¿Y qué había de ella? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?_

_Yusuke..._

_Lo quería... lo necesitaba... ¿lo necesitaba de verdad?_

_Si... No... ¿Qué más daba?_

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis haciendo esto? ¿Cuándo tiempo hace que estáis engañando a todo el mundo?"

"Hace un par de meses quizá... ¿Engañado? Hemos arreglado nuestros problemas nosotras solas, sin nadie que nos dijera: 'ven, que te ayudo'. No hemos engañado a nadie, porque nadie nos lo ha preguntado." Contestó Botan esperando la replica de la morena.

"Hace un par de meses... eso es imposible... tu, Botan, estas a Reikai trabajando y encima, no podrías hacer nada con Yukina porque eres un espíritu, por más que quieras tocar o ser tocada no puedes."

"La primera vez, vine aquí para hablar con Genkai sobre unos asuntos que tenía con Koenma y como ella no estaba, estuve hablando con Yukina sobre los problemas y todo eso. Lentamente, a la mínima excusa que tuviera, venía a visitarla y justo cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que queríamos y éramos capaz de expresarlo, le dije a Koenma que trabajaría más duramente y más tiempo con la condición de que, cuando tuviera el rato de descanso, tuviera un cuerpo y pudiera venir aquí. Algo que él aceptó sin quejarse, porque si hago más trabajo, Enma sería avisado de que su hijo esta haciendo un buen trabajo."

"¿Así que te quedabas todos los descansos aquí al templo? ¿Qué hay de Genkai?"

"Normalmente suele tener el descanso cuando es medianoche, así que Genkai suele estar dormida y no sé da cuenta de nada." Contestó Yukina sonriendo a la guía.

"Entonces... ¿realmente os queréis?" la voz de Keiko había salido casi inaudible, aún confundida con lo que estaba escuchando y aún sin saber exactamente que relación tenían esas dos.

"Claro que si, aunque tampoco es amor. Tan solo estamos juntas, para satisfacernos, para poder disfrutar de esos momentos en los que estamos juntas y olvidar nuestros problemas. Yukina, aunque este conmigo cada noche seguirá amando a Kuwabara y yo... yo seguiré estando como siempre."

_Por necesidad..._

_Muerte e inocencia juntas por necesidad..._

_Muerte..._

_Inocencia..._

_¿Y que era ella?_

Keiko dejó escapar un suspiro que hacía tiempo que lo tenía aguantando, encontrándose de esa forma, más relajada y acercarse a Botan sin que se pusiera nerviosa.

Sus brazos rodearon a la guía, apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de ella y sintiendo otra vez, la tensión que Botan había cogido al notar por primera vez el contacto de sus brazos desapareció al cabo de unos instantes.

"Yo también te quiero..."

Yukina dejó otra pequeña risita al ver las dos chicas, las cualas le sonrieron mientras se separaban del abrazo.

"Y... ¿a mi me quieres?" preguntó Yukina mirando hacía el suelo.

"Claro que si." Contestó la morena.

"Eres una envidiosa..."

Yukina sacó la lengua a la guía la que se había puesto a reír, risa que las otras chicas imitaron.

"Bueno... como Genkai y Shizuru aún no han llegado... podemos aprovechar del rato que aún tenemos así que... ¡todas al suelo!" Avisó Botan que empujó con su propio cuerpo a ambas chicas para que las tres cayeran al suelo.

"¿Alguien quiere un pastelito?" preguntó con un tono pícaro Yukina haciendo que la guía se levantara del suelo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y se fuera hacia la cocina en busca de ellos.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" volvió a preguntar preocupada Yukina mientras su cuerpo se acercaba más al de la otra chica y los dedos de Keiko comenzaban a juguetear con las puntas del cabello de Yukina.

"Creo que si... Tan solo sigo impactada y sorprendida. Nunca me había parado a pensar sobre eso... supongo que, al fin y al cabo, pensaba más en Yusuke de lo que yo quería creer y... cuando he entendido lo que estaba pasando aquí... pues... fue algo raro... no sé como explicarlo."

"Nosotras no queríamos hacerte sentir mal ni nada... tan solo queríamos ayudarte de algún modo. Yo ya le dije a Botan que este podría ser un poco impactante, pero creo que no me hizo mucho caso. Si hay algo que te preocupa sobre todo esto... nos lo puedes decir a mi o a ella."

"No hay nada que me preocupe en estos momentos. Ahora, puedo decir que me siento satisfecha, completa, con el sentimiento de ya haber hecho todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz durante lo que queda de vida." Comentó sinceramente Keiko mirando hacia el techo y respirando profundamente sintiendo una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

"Quiero un beso..."

Keiko rió al escuchar como esas tres palabras salieron de la boca de la otra chica con un tono que parecía no darle mucha importancia al asunto. Viendo como la chica estaba mirando al techo como ella había hecho antes, acercó su rostro al suyo para darle un beso en la frente.

"Aquí no..." replicó Yukina.

Los labios de la morena se apartaron lentamente de la frente para pasarse a la mejilla.

"Aquí tampoco..."

En la nariz.

"No..."

En la oreja, dónde sus labios se abrieron para pasar un momento la lengua por el contorno de la piel y después pellizcarla ligeramente entre sus dientes, lamiendo, al final, el mismo lugar.

"No, no..." comentó la chica entre las risas al sentir los labios y la lengua pasar por su oreja. "Aquí no..."

"¡Eh! ¡No se vale! ¡Habéis comenzado sin mi!" replicó Botan que salía corriendo de la cocina con otra bandeja de pastelitos, la cual dejó tirada en la mesa de un solo golpe haciendo que los pastelitos dieran un salto y que algunos cayeran al suelo o en la propia mesa.

Yukina dejó un suspiro de frustración al ver como Keiko se acercaba a la mesa mientras comentaba el hambre que le había entrado y comenzaba a comerse uno de los pastelitos que había salido sin ningún daño después del viaje.

"Eso no se le hace a Yukina... ella los quiere aquí." Comentó Botan para Keiko mientras con los movimientos bruscos que había cogido desde que salió de la cocina unía sus labios con los de la de la chica y volvía a meter la lengua en la boca de la otra, sonriendo satisfecha con lo que había hecho cuando sintió un pequeño gemido de satisfacción de la chica con la que estaba compartiendo el beso.

Keiko las miró, esta vez con la alegría dibujada en su propio rostro mientras se metía el último trozo que le quedaba del pastelito que anteriormente había cogido.

_Añadiendo otro número más en la suma..._

_Añadiendo otro número más en búsqueda de la satisfacción._

La morena se levantó para volverse a tumbar a donde estaban las otras dos chicas, apartando suavemente parte del kimono de Botan para poderle ver el hombro y comenzar a besarlo.

··················

"Hiei... ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo?" preguntó Yusuke frotándose los ojos una tras otra vez y entre los espacios que tenía entre repetir la acción mirando extrañamente a las tres chicas que estaban al templo.

"¿Qué ves tu?"

Yusuke paró de frotar sus ojos para mirar, con la mirada extraña que parecía no querer desaparecer, al demonio.

"Pues a tres chicas... ehmm... uhh..."

"Entonces vemos lo mismo." Contestó el demonio al ver que si no le contestaba el detective se pasaría todo el día balbuceando cosas sin sentido buscando así alguna forma de explicar lo que estaba viendo sin que fuera demasiado impactante.

"Parece que no te importe lo que están haciendo..."

"Es que no me preocupa."

"Oh..."

Ambos chicos miraron como Botan se apartó de las chicas, haciendo que estas también pararan lo que estaban haciendo para sentarse y mirar de tranquilizarse.

'Ya deben de estar por venir...'

'Seguramente... Así que tendremos que esperar hasta la próxima vez que podamos.'

"Oh... nunca pensé que Yukina llegara a ser así..." comentó Yusuke mirando de reojo a Hiei.

"Tsk."

"¿Es lo único que puedes decir?"

"Tu chica... prefiere estar con otras chicas antes que estar con un estúpido como tu."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó alarmado Yusuke. "Para una chica yo debería de ser mejor que otra chica... Oh mierda... ya estoy sonando como Kuwabara..." el chico miró otra vez hacía el templo esperando ver como Keiko se levantaba y decía que Yusuke era mejor que ellas.

'Por cierto, Keiko, ¿qué hay de Yusuke? ¿Harás lo mismo que hace Yukina?'

'¿Yusuke? ¿Quién es ese?'

Las chicas se echaron a reír haciendo enfadar más a Yusuke, el cual miró hacía Hiei esperando que él no hubiera escuchado nada.

Por suerte para él, Hiei seguía con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que tenía desde el principio de la conversación, sin reírse ni nada, así que tampoco lo habría escuchado... aunque... ¿Hiei reía?

"¿Qué miras?" preguntó el demonio. "Oh... mejor dicho... ¿Yusuke? ¿Quién es ese?"

Recibiendo un gruñido enfadado del detective, el demonio se fue de ese árbol, pasando de todos los gestos que hacía el detective para que se quedara y de los insultos que su boca iba soltando silenciosamente.

··················

Las chicas se pusieron a recoger los pastelitos que la guía había tirado al suelo o a la mesa cuando dejó la bandeja y se dirigieron a la cocina, dispuestas a recoger todo y de esa forma, agradecerle a Genkai por haberles dejado quedarse aquí.

Justo cuando acabaron pudieron sentir como alguien se acercaba al templo, sabiendo sin tener que verlo que las dos mujeres ya estaban llegando y que ya se había acabado la fiesta de ese día.

"Besadme." Comentó Keiko burlonamente y recibiendo dos pequeños besos en cada mejilla de cada una de las dos chicas, besos que la morena no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al sentirlos en la mejilla. "Yo tampoco los quiero aquí..."

"Tienes que conformarte hoy con eso y con un abrazo..." comentó amablemente Yukina abrazando a la morena, acción que la guía también imitó.

_Y aunque en un principio no hubiera querido aceptarlo, la muerte y la inocencia también la habían aceptado a ella..._

_La muerte... la inocencia... y la que encontraria su propio nombre con la ayuda de las otras dos..._

"Os quiero..."

··················

N/A: Pues hasta aquí ha sido todo. No tengo mucha cosa que decir de él solo que es mi primer trío y encima ha sido el one-shot más largo que he escrito por ahora cuando pensé que no quedaría muy largo.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Bueno... ja ne!


End file.
